ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EHWF: Still Rockin
History The Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation (or EHWF for short) was originally created back in 2008. After spending multiple years in efeds owned by others, Scorpion and Justin Taker decided they wanted to try their hand at making their own efed and see how it went. For about a year, it went pretty well, lasting until late 2009. They ran out of time to run it, however, and had to shut it down temporarily. That shut down only lasted a few months, as it came back in early 2010 and lasted until late 2010, when we were unexpectedly hacked. We never found out who did it, or why, but the dream of making EHWF one of the top efeds did not fade, however, when Justin "JT" Taker and Scorpion decided to re-open EHWF in mid-2011. EHWF is running smoothly to this day and we plan to keep going strong for as long as possible. On April 1st, 2012, Justin Taker sold the company to Scorpion. In March of 2014 Scorpion stepped down as owner and Michael Rissi bought the company off of The Board in July of 2014. Staff Over the years, there has been multiple staff members in EHWF. The most loyal ones came back as either roleplayers, or staff members like they were before. For sometime, the federation was ran purely by an EHWF Management entity. As of July 2014 Michael Rissi became the full 100% owner of EHWF and has a minor team of staff members who help with the daily running of the federation. Shows We currently have one show a week called Friday Night Mayhem. The deadline for Mayhem is 9 pm eastern time every Friday night. We also have monthly pay per views, with the exception of December due to all the holiday stuff going on. We used to have our Pay Per View's every other month instead of every month, but we just recently changed this due to the popular demand for monthly Pay Per Views. Over the years, EHWF has had just two second brands. One was Wednesday Night Mass Murder and the other was Monday Night Anarchy. We wanted to make sure that the roleplayers here in EHWF know that their opinion is listened to. Reason To Join EHWF Over in EHWF, we do our very best to make every rper feel like they have a reason to be there and no matter what skill level you are, we will do our very best to help you further your rping skills (if you want help, of course). You will easily get title shots and main event spots if you prove yourself to be trustworthy with rping every week. Even if you are fairly new to efeds, if you get the basic concept of them, but aren't too good rping yet, we will still give you a chance to hold a championship as long as you are reliable. We take criticism and we listen to ideas of our roster because without you rpers, we wouldn't be around. We do our best to make your experience in EHWF the very best it could possibly be. Pay-Per-Views Roster This is the most up to date version of the EHWF active roster: 'Men' Scorpion Aaron Fredrick Hudson Bill Ryder Black Man Brandon Bash Casey Bond Chris DeAngelo Conner Creed David Arnold David Gideon Smith Domenic Mazzio Eli Sykes Handsome Devil James Champ Jerry Mazy Lestat VonBlood Lucas Mercer Lucciano Cappaso Megasho Nathaniel Grant Raymond LaPointe Silver Kazama TQ Smooth Van Jameson Wilmer Patacky 'Women' Alex Aubree Celeste Blaise Maddie Murdock Rose Savannah 'Management' Scott Wilson (Talent Manager) Joanna Isabella-Rissi (General Manager) Brandon Bash (Emissary to the Board) Michael Rissi (Owner) Championships Active Titles: These are the current active Championships in EHWF: EHWF World Championship - Silver Kazama EHWF Hardcore Championship - Rose EHWF Jr. Heavyweight Championship - David Arnold EHWF North American Championship - TQ Smooth EHWF Tag Team Championships - Masturbation Nation Accomplishments These are the current 2014 Event Achievements: Miss Scars and Stripes - Aubree Celeste King of Bereavement - Masturbation Nation Mayhem Cup - TBA Category:Pay-per-views